The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent container for use in a refrigerant accumulator of an air conditioning system which contains a U-shaped return bend pipe.
By way of background, in the past when a single adsorbent unit was utilized in a refrigerant accumulator having a U-shaped return bend pipe, the bag itself had to be secured relative to the spaced pipes by means of an external tie or a clip which required extra parts and/or additional manipulative steps. Also, in the past, adsorbent units having two adsorbent containers were used on the U-bends of refrigerant accumulators. However, the outer ends of the two containers were not positively tied to the spaced pipes of the U-bend. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of certain prior adsorbent units that the present invention is concerned.